


Figure Skates & Hockey Sticks

by NalgeneWhore



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, hockey player/figure skater AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Meet Cute

“Lorcan! Hurry the fuck up, we’re hungry,” yelled Rowan from the opposite side of the rink when he walked out of the change room.

“Come on, Lorcy! There’s a good boy,” crooned Fenrys which he answered by flipping him off, pulling his bag behind him. His long hair fell into his eyes and that moment of partial vision was long enough for a body to slam into him, both of them tumbling to the rubber mats. Lorcan managed to twist them so that he didn’t crush them with his frame, a soft grunt pulled from their lips. “Shit, sorry, I didn’t see you,” he apologized, looking up at the dark haired girl who had landed on him.

“It’s ok, I’m clumsy,” she breathed, her narrow eyes widening as they caught on his chest, his cutoff tank sticking to his sculpted torso, his copper skin shiny under a sheen of sweat.

His heart fluttered as they stayed frozen in that moment until a buzzer rang and they slowly got to their feet, cheeks red as they picked up their stuff.

Lorcan caught the figure skates slung over her shoulder and she saw the hockey bag and stick in his hand. He opened his mouth to say something when someone called, “Lochan! Hurry up!”

She flashed him a small smile before walking past him into the changing room.

“Salvaterre, I swear I’ll eat you if you don’t get the fuck over here now! Let’s go!”

“Hellas, shut the fuck up and stop bitching, Moonie!” He yelled back, stalking over while he muttered, “I’m the one driving your annoying ass to food and home.”

“We live together, bastard.”

He rolled his eyes when he got to Fenrys, “Where’s Ro?” Fenrys cringed and nodded his head to where Rowan was leaning over the board, Aelin stood on the ice on the other side, their eyes locked in one of their silent conversations. Lorcan groaned and called out, “Can y’all do your weird psychic kinky shit in private? I don’t wanna chund before I eat, you nasties.”

They whipped their heads to glare at him as Fenrys began to howl and a new laugh joined, Lorcan’s dark eyes sliding to see the dark haired girl sprawled on the ice as she cackled.

“Look what you did, you made her fall,” Aelin hissed at him as she pushed off the boards, gliding over to the girl who was still laughing, her shoulders shaking.

“Anneith below, get away, I’m fine, mom,” she teased as she slapped Aelin’s hands away and stood, brushing the ice off her leggings as she met Lorcan’s eyes and did not look away. Her eyes swept up and down him before she turned to Aelin, delight gleaming in her eyes, “I like this one.”

Aelin gagged, “He’s a man whore with a resting bitch face worse than Manon’s. He’s a bastard.” She scowled at him as he looked over the girl, tilting his chin slightly. “Don’t even think about it. Touch her and I’ll get rid of your favourite body part, Salvaterre.”

He groaned and rolled his eyes, “I’m not even doing anything.” He turned to Rowan, “Are you done? We gotta go before Fen has his third tantrum of the day.”

“Hey, I didn’t have my nap today,” the golden haired man child pouted, twirling a curl around his finger.

“I can’t even say bye to my girl? Mala above, calm down for a sec.”

The girl wisely skated away when Rowan and Aelin turned to each other, her strides becoming smoother and stronger as she whipped around the rink and ended up at centre ice, her form perfect as she twirled, lifting her right leg behind and over her head, spinning faster and faster, her long hair flying out as her head tilted back, her hands holding the blade.

Someone called his name and he reluctantly tore his eyes away, meeting the wide-eyed stares of Fenrys and Rowan. “What?” He snarled, storming over to the two of them.

“Ace will murder you dead, L.”

Rowan nodded, “That’s not a girl you fuck and never call again without consequences, man.”

“Who said anything about fucking her? I don’t even know her name.”


	2. Coffee?

“N- no, oh my gods, would you just listen for one minute!”

Fenrys sighed on the other side of the line and Lorcan could almost see his eyes roll. “Yeah, fine, _speak_.” 

Lorcan pinched the bridge of his nose, “I’m at the gym now and I’m going to the store after. You’ve already texted me what we needed and for some reason, you emailed it to me? I’ll be home in a couple hours, I’ll get your shit, Hellas Fen!”

“But I’m hungry now,” he whined and Lorcan gritted his teeth. 

“Fen. I swear, I’ll kill you dead, I will literally murder you in your sleep.” 

Fenrys exclaimed, “I’m gonna starve to death in this house, we have no food!” 

Lorcan jogged slightly to catch the door to the gym, speaking harshly, “I can’t talk anymore, figure it out yourself.” With that he hung up and popped in his earbuds, scrolling through his playlists before pressing one at random. 

He swiped his card through the scanner, nodding once at the receptionist who had always looked at him a little too friendly, a little too obvious in her desire. He shivered slightly when he entered the stairwell leading to the weight room, the concrete walls and stairs trapping the cold in them. He flipped the hood of his hoodie up, taking the stairs two at a time. 

He shouldered the door open and his ears caught someone’s soft ‘ouch’ and gasp before he grabbed whoever it was so that they wouldn’t fall to the ground. He looked down to see it was Aelin’s friend, the dark haired figure skater.

When she glanced up at him, she huffed a laugh, shaking her head slightly as she stood up on her own two feet. “We really need to stop doing this.”

Lorcan grinned slightly, pulling out an earbud. “Yeah, we do.” 

“You know,” she drawled, crossing her arms and drummed her fingers over her sleeve. “This is the third time you’ve made me fall and as they say, once is happenstance, twice is coin-”

“Twice is coincidence and a third time is enemy action.” She smiled at him and he decided right then and there, he would do anything to have her smile like that everyday of his life. “I don’t even know your name and you’ve already pegged me as an enemy…”

“Oh, I’m Elide, Aelin’s baby sister.” She stuck her hand out and he took it, his hand dwarfing hers, their respective calluses scraping against the other’s. “And you must be Lorcan Salvaterre.” She boldly surveyed him, her sharp eyes sweeping up and down his form, a satisfied smirk pulling at her round lips. 

“Yeah, what gave it away?” Lorcan in turn surveyed her, drinking in her nearly sinful curves in black leggings and tight black top.

“You’re her favourite person to complain about. I’ve heard more than I ever wanted to know about your so-called ‘man-whore’ ways.” They realized their hands were still linked and they awkwardly dropped them as Lorcan’s cheeks reddened slightly. “She’s taken it on as her personal mission to educate me on how awful and just plain terrible you are.” 

Something about how she was looking at him like she would devour him right then and there if they weren’t in public made him suspect she thought very little of her sister’s opinion on him. “Really? And what do you think, Elide?” 

“Hmm,” a wicked glint stole into her impossibly dark brown eyes. “I don’t know yet, I might need to get to know you a bit better before I can really decide.” Elide’s tone was teasing as she grinned up at him.

“How’s coffee sound?” 

“This afternoon too soon?” 

Lorcan had never hated Fenrys more than he did in this moment when his face slowly fell, “I have things to do, I’m sorry.” Her smile faded a little and he was quick to explain, “It’s just I need to buy groceries for the guys and me, we ran out of food and I’m pretty sure Fen is ready to resort to cannibalism.”

Elide actually laughed at his sorry attempt for a joke and he cracked a wide smile, delight shining in his eyes. “How do you live with him? If I were you, I would’ve probably killed him within the first month.”

“Believe me, it becomes harder and harder every day to not do that.” 

Her face brightened, like she had an epiphany.“Why don’t I just go with you? I was gonna go later today anyway, Rowan comes over all the time and our fridge is always empty, he eats all my snacks.”

His heart stuttered for a bit and a thought stole into his mind, _She’s utterly perfect in every which way._

“Y-yeah, that’d be good.” 

She smiled at his slight stammer, replying, “Perfect, I’ll see you in, what, an hour?” 

“See you in an hour.”


End file.
